The adventures of Theodore Emily Robbins-Torres-Sloan
by Mrs.Jane
Summary: The adventures of Theo, based around the life of the Calzona child.
1. Chapter 1

She was standing behind the large glass window, her raven hair in half curls fell perfectly onto her shoulders. Her big brown eyes in awe as she looked down to the tiny humans in there bassinets. She heard the familiar sound of wheelys coming down the hall towards her and half a minute later she could feel the presences behind her.

"I want one" she muttered quietly

"What?" the familiar voice responded

"I want another baby Arizona" she said turning around to face her wife.

Arizona's face was down as she was fiddling with her wedding band before she looked up with a wide grin on her face.

"Then let's have one!" she exclaimed

"Seriously?" Callie said with a hint of surprise in her tone

"Seriously, I want Sofia to have a brother or sister. I want to have a big family. We are financially stable and not to mention crazy in love. I want another baby with you calliope"

Callie's eyes were welled with tears as she walked towards Arizona to embrace her beautiful wife.

There was a time Callie remembered that Arizona had completely squished the idea of children. She smiled as she thought about all that had changed since then. Sofia was the best thing that had ever happened to the both of them.

"Thank you" she whispered into the blonde's hair.

-A week later-

"This one has green eyes, he enjoys long walks, Oh! And he went to Yale!" The blonde said loudly across the room. The tall Latina women came back holding a glass of red wine in each hand.

"What's his occupation?" she said walking across the room to sit down next to Arizona.

"Ahhhh" Arizona said flicking through the pages "3rd grade English teachers"

Callie made a face and they both said "pass" in unison.

"We have been looking for a week now and still haven't found a donor" Arizona said sighing and placing the pamphlets back onto the coffee table and taking the glass of wine Callie had brought her.

Callie took a sip of the wine and let out of moan of pleasure "I'm gonna miss this when I'm pregnant"

They both agreed that Callie would carry their second child but use Arizona's eggs the only part left was the donor part. Just then there was a knock on the door then the tall masculine mc'steamy appeared in the room with a smaller Callie in one arm and the toddler's bags in the other.

"Sorry I'm late, Sofia here wanted ice-cream and well you guys know how stubborn she is sooo" He said putting the girl and her bags down "What?" he said facing the women that were staring at him then back at each other and nodding

"Seriously guys c'mon" Mark said making a confused face at the smiley women.

"Mark, we need to talk to you" Callie replied trying to hide her amusement in his sudden panic behaviour

"Okay" he said slowly making his way over to the single lazy boy.

"What's up?" he asked

"How would you feel about having a baby with us? Arizona said without a stutter

"A baby, with yous? Again?" he asked slowly processing the new information

Callie and Arizona's hands were intertwined and they were smiling hopefully

"You can have some time to think…" Callie was stopped by the sudden rise of Marks hand.

"Of course I'll have another Robbin-Torres-Sloan baby"

Arizona let out a sigh and Callie went over to hug her best friend. Just like that they had found the best donor possible.

Callie had waddled her way up to the paediatrics department with small Sofia holding her hand and walking beside her mother. "Have you seen Doctor Robbins?" she asked at the nurse's station.

"I think she's in her office" she got in reply.

She could her the giggles coming from inside the office half way down the corridor. She knew that Arizona was in there with her best friend teddy and Callies own best friend Addison.

As soon as she enter the room, the small little hunt child came running towards herself and Sofia. Shaun Aaron Hunt was both a mix of his mother and father. He had long dirty blonde hair and dark blue eyes identical to his fathers. The ladies laughed as Shaun grabbed Sofia's hand and dragged her over to the toy box in the far corner.

"Hi" Callie said huffing and sitting down in the chair in front of Arizona's desk.

"You look like you're about to pop" Teddy joked before taking a bite out of her chicken wrap.

"That was you about 6 months ago" Arizona joked as Teddy poked her tongue.

Across the room was Callie's best friend cooing down at Teddy's second child Melanie Rose Hunt.

Callie and Arizona had the privilege to be the god parents. Addison had always wanted to be a mother but her unstable relationship with Alex Karev didn't seem hopeful enough for children. Which made her quite sad Addison would be a great mother they all knew this due to the way she treated her 6 nephews and nieces. Just then Callies pager went off it was a 9-11 from Mark. "Ugh I'm not even on call" Callie huffed standing up from her very comfortable position on the chair. "Who is it?" Arizona said walking over to help her well pregnant wife up. "It's Mark 9-11".

He could see her coming down the hall. He didn't know how to tell her this. Would she slap him? Beat him? Or be happy for him? She looked pretty pissed as he could see the features more clearly the closer she got. He was pacing up and down the corridor until she finally reached him.

"What is it Sloan?" she asked in an unimpressed ton.

"Why don't you sit down?" he asked guiding her to a chair she looked at him stubbornly

"Mark" she said dryly

"Seriously Callie you should sit down" to this she obeyed.

He paced the hall for a few minutes before she spoke up again

"Mark whatever it is just tell me please" she said becoming inpatient

He walked over and sat next to her. She could see the guilt on his face and started to become concerned. It took him a minute and a few deep breaths.

"Well, have I ever told you about the dirty mistresses?"

Callie nodded in remembrance

"Yeah well anyways a few months after Derek left with Rose, the dirty mistresses got really dirty and anyways Meredith's pregnant"

Callie being shocked would be an understatement she managed to stutter a few words "Whaa... What? How far?"

He sighed before answering "5 months"

Callie gasped "Mark I'm 8 months and she's 5 months!"

Mark bowed his head before whispering "I know Cal, I'm sorry"

Mark was a full grown man Callie remaindered herself before speaking again.

"I'm not your mother mark I can't judge your decisions" she replied

"I know that but you're my best friend and my baby mama, your thoughts mean a lot to me" Callie nodded in understanding.

"Well do you like Meredith?"

Mark thought for a minute before nodding his head "She's just ugh I don't know how to explain it everything's better with her around" He said in awe.

"Then go for her you deserve happiness Mark" she said squeezing her best friends hand gently.


	2. Chapter 2

7 pound 5oz Theodore Emily Robbins-Torres-Sloan was born at 2.35am on a Saturday. As soon as the sweetheart was born they had fallen in love with her. She was about 6 weeks now and had all three of her parents wrapped around her little finger. The small girl had spent most of her time with her mommy as she had a 3 month maternity break, Her mama had been sad to learn that Theodore had her first smile without her being present. Although mark had spent every 2nd or 3rd day with his new-born daughter he also had to get his house he shared with Meredith ready for the arrival of his first son. Meredith was due to pop in about a month and a half now and they were prepared for any occasion. Mark was the happiest and stressed he had ever been but he loved it.

As for Sofia she loved the fact that her family was starting to get bigger and bigger she took on the role of being a big sister very well. She would help her mom's dress, bathe and feed Theodore and even gave her one of her favourite teddy's. Although she loved her baby sister she was more overjoyed about the fact she was going to have a baby brother. She had told her mama that boys were better because she wouldn't have to share her Barbie's with him that's probably why she got on so good with her cousin Shaun.

"Can I call her Theo?" the small Latina girl asked cooing down into the bassinet

"Si mija, if you want" Callie replied to the little girl. Sofia wiggled her way out of her mommy's arms as she heard the front door open and her mama yell out

"I'm home". Arizona was bombarded by her 3 year old daughter who had ran and clasped her knees.

"Sof" she said picking up the small girl and placing her on her hip "Where's mommy?" Sofia pointed towards the bright pink baby den.

"Hello" Arizona said cheerfully while walking over to her wife and daughter in the corner of the room giving them a peck on the head each.

"How was your day?" Callie asked after placing the small girl back into her cot and turning to wrap her arms around the blonde's waist.

"Great" she replied nuzzling her head into the crook of Callie's neck

"That's good" she said slowly pulling away from Arizona so she could look in her eyes "You look tired" Callie muttered.

"Y'know how it is, I had a 7 hour surgery on a 9 year old boy today but I'm fine" The blonde yawned.

Callie gave her a concerned look "I'm fine!" Arizona protested

Just then a small black headed girl ran into the room "Look what I made at school today mama" She said holding up a poster with green, red and blue paint smudged on it.

"Oh that's beautiful baby girl" Arizona said going over to look at the painting more clearly "Let's hang it up in Theodore's room yeah?"

"Yeah!" the small girl repeated excitingly.

"**Hey Cal, baby was born tonight at 5.47pm. he was 8pounds 4oz and is a little stunner like me no doubt ;) we decided to call him Thomas Daniel Sloan and would love him to meet you, Arizona and the girls to meet him asap, anyways will call you later! Love you all!"**

Callie read the text before showing Arizona and telling Sofia. As soon as her mommy had told her that her baby brother was born she had ran into her room and packed a bag full of clothes so that she could stay the night with her dad and new baby brother. Although Callie wanted to give Mark, Meredith and Thomas sometime alone the girl was so eager to see her brother so she put both the girls in the car and set off to Settle Grace hospital.

"He's beautiful Mark" Callie said in a whisper while holding the sleeping boy.

"Yeah he really is" Mark said in awe looking down at his tiny boy

"We should get going though, are you sure it's okay that Sof stays with you tonight?"

"Of course it is!" He said slowly taking the baby from her arms. She gave him a peck on the cheek then picked up her own baby and left the hospital.

"What's that? The small girl said pointing intently out the car window.

"Hands inside Theodore" Arizona warned the girl

"That's a pony Theo" said to the wide eyed girl

"What are we doing here?" Arizona muttered to Callie

"She likes the horse Arizona, Let's see if she can get a ride on one" she said while unclipping the 5 year olds safety belt.

"Mama Look at me!" the girl squealed with glee

"You're doing great baby girl!" Arizona said before turning to Callie "She's getting so big Calliope"

"I know" Callie said placing her hand on the small of Arizona's back.


End file.
